Kingdom Rampage III
by Isiah02
Summary: Princess Sofia the Worst,then Amber the Worst. But when Roland meets their mother,things really start to go down.


**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

**Tom: What up?**

**Isiah: And welcome to Kingdom Rampage III. Just a heads up,this story's gonna be different.**

**Tom: How? We'll let you see for yourself.**

**Isiah: Let's get started.**

* * *

"So he asked his girl if she wanted to come over to play GTA," Roland said as he was talking with someone on the phone." And she's all like I'm not in the agency. And he said,girl,are you stupid?!" Roland's phone conversation was soon turned off when he heard a laugh he haven't heard in a while. It was...Sofia the Worst.

"HELL NO,I'LL CALL YOU BACK," Roland yelled as he hung up his phone and took out his silenced pistol. Going out in the hallway beginning his search in the process. He grabbed her by the neck and shot her brains out." NOT THIS! NOT THIS BULL-CRAP AGAIN," Roland yelled again as he got a garbage bag and put the evil copy of Sofia in the bag. He then procced to the garbage shoot.

While he was at it,he spotted Cedric walking the hall." Hey,Cedric. How's it going," he asked trying to play cool." I'm alright," Cedric responded." But everything alright with you? Because I hear a lot of yelling coming from upstairs."

"Everything's alright. No need to lose any beauty sleep,if you know what I mean," said Roland." Okay. See you then," said Cedric as he continued his walk. Roland waited until Cedric was out of sight. "Damn you," Roland quickly said as he threw the bag in the garbage shoot." Say what now," Cedric asked confused at what he just heard.

As soon as Roland was about to enter his bedroom,he saw the evil copy of Princess Amber inside the room. He quickly shot the evil copy in the stomach making her fall to her knees. He then walked up and slapped the copy accross the face with the gun.

"I don't think so," Roland said." Nice try though." He then got a another garbage bag and put the evil copy inside it. Just then he heard something from the T.V in his room.

_Breaking news. Hot prsuit in Ocean Drive. Suspect is a woman in dark pink dress. Also armed and dangerous. All units procced with caution._

"Oh,I see now," Roland mocked." You got your mommy on this too,eh?" He threw the gun he had on the bed, went to the closet and too out his carbine rifle. He then went into his car.

"Let's do this!"

**Scene change to Ocean Drive**

"Now where is this evil copy of my..." Roland started but was soon cut off by the radio.

_Breaking news. Breaking news. Robbery in progress at bank Downtown._ That completely got his attention." Damn you,you sneaky prick," he yelled angry like. He procced with his drive to Downtown. He was in luck he made it to the bank in time. But there was a shootout with the evil copy of Miranda and some S.W.A.T members. They were no match for her however. Roland got out of his car and began shooting his weapon at Miranda.

"Yeah,now what," taunted Roland.

"Close,but now close enough," Miranda taunted back pointing her gun at Roland. He took cover before a shootout between the king and the bad copy of the queen began.

**A few minutes later...**

"Gotta think inside the box," Miranda sarcasticly said as she sprinted for her car. She drove off.

"YOU SARCASTIC MOTHERLOVER," Roland yelled completely pissed off as he got into his car and went after Miranda. He easily caught up with her.

"CURSE YOU," Roland yelled as he shoot Miranda's car repeatedly." Screw up! Motherlover! Curse you!"

He kept shooting the car until it caught on fire. Luckly both Roland and bad Miranda escaped before both cars blew up. Miranda got up and admired the work Roland did." Like watching a train wreck," she chuckled. But it wasn't for long when Roland came up from behind her and slapped her in the back of her head with his gun. She fell to the floor.

"Like a train wreck,huh,pal," Roland taunted as he pointed his gun at Miranda." Oh,I'ma show you what a train wreck is alright. Any last words,motherlover?"

"Look," Miranda pleaded." How about we take a nice nap or something together? Just do not kill me."

"Sounds nice," Roland said sarcasticly." But why go to sleep by yourself when you can go to sleep by the wrath of my gun?! Farewell,my love!"

BANG

* * *

**Isiah: I'll be honest. This took me two days to get done. Usually it takes me a day to get a chapter or a story done. Oh well.**

**Tom: Guys,we hope you enjoyed this story. If you did,please review nicely and no flames. Check out our other stories if you didn't read them. Hollar at your boys! YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until the next story.**


End file.
